


How Different They Were

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aristocrat!Gavin, M/M, Servant!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	How Different They Were

How Different They Were

Inspired by that picture of Gavin on his side, posing in the ‘I like grapes’ t-shirt with the bunch of grapes in his hand.

Greek Aristocrat!Gavin, Servant!Michael

Gavin feels more for his servant than he should, expressing it in secretive gestures that mean the world to Michael.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael took the large purple grape off of the bunch, rolling it between his fingers for a moment before he reached out, placing it in front of his master’s lips, pressing the fruit gently against the other man’s lips. Gavin’s lips parted slightly, his tongue curling around the grape and pulling it into his mouth, looking up at Michael with a small smile.

The auburn haired servant’s cheeks flushed pink as he averted his gaze, going back to taking another grape off the bunch, holding it out for the tanned man to take, blushing a little deeper when he felt Gavin’s tongue run over his fingers, taking them into his mouth as well, teasing him because Gavin loved to make his little servant man blush.

Gavin was always very fond of Michael, much more than he should have been. There were often stolen kisses in hidden corners of his home, nights where his other staff didn’t approach his bedroom and ignored the gasps and moans and whimpered names spilling from the pair and even days where Gavin and Michael would hide away and just spend time lying with each other and talking about nothing at all.

Gavin called for Michael quietly, bringing the other man’s brown eyes to his, realising that Gavin had taken a grape from the bunch and was holding it out for Michael to take. Michael looked around, seeing no-one in the room, but looking at the grape as if it was poisoned. They’d never done anything in such an open space. Normally it was behind closed doors because god forbid a member of aristocracy be seen in such a compromising position with a serv-

Gavin pulled Michael down into his lap while he was sprawled over his lounge, the auburn haired man flushing when the royal took Michael’s chin in between his index finger and thumb, pulling gently to part his lips and feed him the grape, closing his mouth and smiling, raising his eyebrows as a silent prompt for him to just eat the bloody grape. Michael chewed slowly, savouring the sweet taste of the fruit he’d probably never end up having in a million years, had he not been sold to this man years ago.

This man that loved him, despite how different they were.


End file.
